Paseo nocturno
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Una pequeña historia de hace unos años. Advierto que la categoría no se relaciona con el contenido puesto que es un personaje totalmente original mío que toma un pequeño paseo una noche cualquiera.


Paseo nocturno

Camino por la noche. Las blancas luces lamen débilmente las paredes e intentan llegar hasta el cielo, competir con las estrellas que nos han iluminado desde que el hombre es hombre. Camino, lentamente, atravesando luces y tinieblas y grises contornos. Camino, como camino todas las noches, impulsado por eso. Eso, de lo que temo hablar. Eso, de lo que me hace caminar.

El silencio murmura a mí alrededor. Nadie cruza mí trayectoria, y eso me agrada. Esta soledad es mi mejor compañía, mi mejor amiga y mi más apasionada aliada contra eso. Mis pasos no resuenan, no se escuchan en lo más mínimo sin embargo sus sordos ecos no dejan de perseguirme, buscándome, cazándome para recordar, tantos recuerdo que no puedo enumerar. Recordar…recordar. Recordar que existen más personas en este mundo. Recordar las voces que ya no escucho. Recordar la tibieza de la humanidad. Recordar los ojos de las mujeres, recordar esos hermosos ojos que me contemplaban, anhelantes. Recordar eso.

Mi capa ondea atrás de mí. Se mueve con un viento que no acaricia mi piel, que solo la mueve ligeramente, casi de forma imperceptible. No se si es un objeto, mi sombra, o una parte de mi. Se mueve con vida propia, lo único con vida en esta calle, y aunque me sigue parece querer rehuir, escapar de mi contacto y mí presencia, pero no deja de ser mi eterna acompañante. La tengo desde siempre.

Siempre me visto igual. Con capa y sombrero de ancha ala, con botas de piel regias que ya se han amoldado a mí. Los pantalones de seda, tersos y acariciantes, igual que la camisa. Todo negro, siempre negro, siempre en contraste con mi piel, que es de un blanco lunar. Los guantes cubren mis manos así que solo asoma mi piel por encima de la camisa, enmarcado por una larga y negra cabellera. Mis ojos… estos malditos ojos que amo, desentonan con todo lo demás. El color del iris discrepan con el resto de mí ser, su vivo color… No quiero pensar en ello.

¿Por qué me describo? Se como soy, me veo siempre, todos los días. Tal vez sea para alejar eso de mi mente o tal vez por que es el único color de mi vida. Mi vida es una sucesión de negros, blancos y grises. Como esta calle que fatigo interminablemente, buscando algo, algo que desconozco o simplemente niego.

El aire esta quieto, lleno de humedad. Se pega a mi piel, enfría mí cuerpo, entra en mi cerebro y lo aclara. Me da la paz que tanto deseo y necesito. Este aire me relaja, me abraza como la madre que hace mucho tiempo perdí. El aire no solo me mantiene vivo, me impulsa a no abandonar la vida.

Hablo de nimiedades, de muy pequeños detalles de mi caminata, pero mi vida se reduce a esta lenta cadencia de un paseo nocturno. Estas pequeñeces llenan mi existencia…cuando no me impulsa eso.

Me paro, volteo, miro el cielo y reflexiono. Cuan pequeña es mi vida, esta calle, esta ciudad marítima, este país, este mundo. Un instante, la vida más larga es sólo un mero instante e incluso en la más corta un hombre ríe, llora, rabia, reflexiona, odia, ama. Que curioso es el tiempo, todos lo vemos pero para nadie es igual. Eso lo sé mejor que nadie.

Mientras miro al cielo la humedad sigue ansiando el contacto de mi piel y el olor de la noche penetra hasta el fondo de mí ser. ¿Cómo describir ese delicado aroma? Es la fragancia de la tranquilidad, del agua salina en el aire, de la naturaleza olvidada entrando en los dominios de lo artificial. Es el perfume de los sueños. Distinto e igual todos los días que paseo.

Prosigo al mismo paso que antes, como si esa pausa existencialista nunca hubiera existido. Esta es mi rutina, incluso yo tengo una. Pasear, pensar, resistir, sobre todo resistir. Resistir en una batalla que parece la mitológica batalla contra la hidra, por cada enemigo que derroto aparecen dos más en su lugar. No existe fuego que pueda quemar los cuellos de los que nacen estas cabezas, nuevas y más feroces, solo puedo mantener mi terreno, y luchar, con el tedio y la costumbre de un viejo veterano. Me siento como los espartanos en la batalla de las Termópilas, esperando poder ganar con una fe ciega y estúpida de un guerrero consumado en las desilusiones de la batalla, la fe de que la victoria siempre es posible. Y siempre estoy en guerra contra eso, que está dentro de mí.

Una fragancia llega a mí, sutilmente, insinuándose frente a mí. Tan delicada que dudo que no la haya creado mi anhelante imaginación. Es un perfume, el que más me gustaba, el perfume de una tersa y caliente piel de una mujer joven. Penetre en mi alma despertando eso, el deseo que reprimo, mí deseo prohibido.

Cedo un poco. La iré a ver, un rápido vistazo, hace tanto que no veo a una. Mientras me guío por el olfato, por el instinto. Mi mente empieza a divagar otra vez y mi paso se acelera. ¿Qué hace una mujer joven en esta noche profunda? Su aroma delataba una inocencia enternecedora. Mi instinto gritaba su pureza, y durante todo el tiempo que lo he seguido nunca, ni una sola vez me ha fallado. Una mujer, joven e inocente, en la mitad de la noche. Sus razones me intrigaban. Rumiaba diferentes posibilidades ¿Huye? ¿Pasea? ¿Busca? ¿Desea?

El olor se hace más intenso y mis oídos captan un ruido. Es raro, no son pasos, es una respiración. Lenta calmada, relajad, reflexiva. No huye ni busca a nadie en específico. Puede haberse detenido por haber hallado algo interesante. Inhala, retiene, exhala. Este último suena como un suspiro. ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Extraña? ¿Desea?

Casi estoy corriendo, busco a la creadora de esos poderosos estímulos. Mis ojos gritan por verlas, mis manos por tocarla. Quiero saber por que esta aquí, en esta noche, en esta calle. Por que suspira. Quiero remediar esos suspiros. Suspira otra vez, y me detengo. Mi deseo me esta empezando a controlar. Vuelvo al mismo ritmo con el que empecé. No dejo de buscar. Casi noto su respiración contra mi cara.

Doblo la esquina y ahí esta. Apoyada en un barandal frente la playa. Con cara serena contempla las estrellas eternas que iluminan el cielo negro sobre la sombra que se llama mar. Se que no hice ningún ruido pero ella voltea, percibiendo mi llegada.

Veo sus ojos, verdes, ligeramente teñidos de oro, hermosos, sinceros, felices y agradecidos. Cambia su postura para voltear en mi dirección. Tiene sus brazos y su vientre destapados, sin embargo no tiene frío. Lo noto. Su piel blanca, de un tono muy diferente al mío denota juventud, fuerza y una vida floreciente. Me ve y sonríe con unos sensuales labios que invitan tácitamente a ser acariciados y amados. Mueve ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y su roja cabellera cae coquetamente, revelando un deseo velado. Intento evitarlo pero mis ojos pasan al elegante contorno de su cuello y sus hombros. Ya estaba totalmente desarrollada y sus senos prometían delicias sin fin. Perfectamente proporcionada, sigo mi recorrido pasando a su vientre desnudo donde uno podría pasar horas interminables que duraran sólo unos segundos. Sus caderas de la anchura ideal, seguidas de unas largas y bien torneadas piernas ajustadas en unos pantalones negros terminaban de subrayarse sensualidad innata. Su ropa, como me lo esperaba, carecía de color, pero no importaba, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su belleza lo superaba con creces. Era hermosa. La más hermosa que había visto jamás. Desde su delicado perfil hasta su vigoroso e irresistible cuerpo era lo que siempre había deseado.

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando di un paso para acercarme pero sus ojos gritaban una invitación. Verla hacia mi deseo irrefrenable. Perdí la guerra.

Otro paso. Ella nota mis ojos. Entreabre levemente sus labios, revelando una blanca dentadura, para preguntar sobre ellos, pero sus ojos, con una mirada curiosa y divertida, dicen todo. Tiene unos ojos tan expresivos, tan comunicativos. Sonríe, dice que no le importa, pero mis oídos no captan ningún sonido y su cara no se ha movido ni un ápice. Se relaja. Sus ojos imploran que vaya hacia ella.

Otro paso. Debo resistir. Aún no está todo perdido. Aún no es la derrota total. De ceder ella…no debo pensar en ello. Tengo que disculparme y retirarme rápidamente. Ella es intoxicante, es un dulce narcótico del cual debo alejarme.

Otro paso. Ella no hace ningún movimiento, solo se queda ahí viéndome, suplicándome que me acerque. Perdí, definitivamente perdí.

Camino la distancia que nos separa sin más vacilaciones. La camino sabiendo las consecuencias de ceder a ese profundo deseo. Camino, sin prisas deleitándome con su belleza y esos misteriosos ojos. Ella sonríe más y tácitamente me agradece.

No lo apresuro, pero dentro de poco llego a milímetros de ella. Veo sus ojos ardientes, felices, hermosos. Acaricio su cara y se estremece como una gatita asustada a pesar de que se notaba su emoción.

Bajo mis manos y las entrelazo tras su espalda. Lentamente sus manos suben por mi pecho explorando un territorio que era totalmente inexplorado para ella. Sonrío y ella parece estar eufórica.

Dudo un poco pero me empiezo a acercar a sus labios. Ella prolonga el eterno momento esperando hasta el último instante para cerrar sus ojos. La beso en un beso apasionado y tierno. Un beso largo, hermoso, el mejor.

Nos separamos renuentemente y ella se apoya en mi pecho. Se queda ahí satisfecha de que estamos juntos. Ya no suspira, está totalmente feliz. Aún me pregunto por que suspiraba antes.

Levanta su cabeza y nos volvemos a besar. Nuestras manos cobran vida y empezamos a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Ella se nota inexperta, novata pero eso solo lo hace más sensual. Su cuerpo es suave y ardiente. Invitante. El deseo crece aún más. Nunca me había controlado tanto.

Bajo, besándola todo el camino. Su cuello, sus hombros sus pechos, incluso sus un poco de sus brazos. Juego, me divierto con ese hermoso cuerpo un largo rato. Ella parece disfrutarlo tanto como yo. Regreso a su terso cuello. Me entretengo un rato más y ella suspira de placer. Abro lentamente la boca para morderla.

Mis colmillos se hunden en su cuello. Empiezo a chupar la sangre pero ella no hace nada. Tal vez, no, seguro ella sabía lo que era desde un principio, lo vi escrito en sus ojos aunque yo no lo había admitido. Me abraza con más fuerza acercándome aún más, con ternura desatada. Seguí chupando, sorbiendo, saciando una eterna hambre. Suspiró, murmuró algo ininteligible.

Saque mis colmillos de su cuello. Vi sus ojos y sonrió. Sus ojos delataban una inmensa felicidad. Estaba a punto de morir si estaba feliz. Y ella murió.

Vi su cara y pausadamente pase a su cuello, al par de orificios que había allí. Y apareció el objeto de deseo. Una bermeja gota, tan simple. Vi el fondo de esa gota.

Había una pequeña niña jugando en un jardín. Estaba feliz, no se por que, pero era muy feliz. Acaricié su cabeza y ella no se percato.

Una adolescente llorando, desconsolada por la pedida de su primer amor. Lloraba intensamente, sentía una soledad absoluta. Me senté a su lado y pase mis brazos por su espalda, consolándola pero ella no se detuvo.

La misma adolescente ahora le gritaba a una mujer mayor. Reclamaba libertad, confianza, ser tratada como una adulta. Lagrimas de rabia y frustración florecían en sus ojos. Me pase atrás de ella y la apoye en su feroz lucha.

Después ella preguntaba si había alguien para ella y veía las estrellas, reflexionaba sobre su vida. Ella a sus veinte estaba en la cama, desnuda, con un amante al cual no llegue a ver claramente.

Regrese. Esa última gota de sangre siempre me exponía los recuerdos de mi victima. Siempre se me mal interpretan. Si, el hambre me impulsa a beber para mantenerme fuerte, pero yo deseaba, necesitaba, era un adicto a los recuerdos.

Mis ojos carmesí me permitían verlos. Mis ojos del mismo color que esa gota me dejaban fundirme y entrar en síntesis con su existencia que se escapaba en esa minúscula unidad de vida. Me deja vivir, experimentar de nuevo cosas que había perdido.

Amo a mis ojos por que siento la luz del sol, veo los verdes campos y las blancas montanas. Huelo y siento el pasto húmedo por el rocío. Veo el alba y el ocaso como antes. Contemplo el mundo como nunca más podré verlo de verdad. Se despliega ante mí con todo su colorido esplendor como si yo fuera humano.

No se si es algo exclusivo mío o es de toda la raza. No recuerdo a la mujer que me convirtió, solo recuerdo su voz diciendo "No dejes que el sol te toque. Si sobrevives lo suficiente nos volveremos a ver." No se si los demás lo tienen, esta bendita maldición. Por que desear la vida de los demás no se puede definir de otra forma.

El sol ilumina ese mundo que abre mis ojos. Lo colorea de una inmensa variedad de colores que no se extrañan hasta que tu mundo esta en tonos de gris, negro y blanco. Veo mejor que ellos, pero no puedo disfrutar lo que ellos tienen.

Miento hay color en mi mundo. El vivo rojo de mis ojos y de la sangre. El rojo es el único color que percibo. Pero ahora tengo un color más, un color, que solo, que solo vivirá en mis recuerdos, un verde tenido levemente de oro que desaparece de mi vida actual y futura mientras le cierro los ojos.

Limpie la gota de su delicado cuelo. Cargue su ligero cuerpo y lo acosté frente a la mar, con la cara hacia las estrella. Y ella durmió el sueño que a mi se me negaba.

Me retire caminando lentamente. Triste, siempre me deprimía esto, pero esta vez había algo más. De ella me enamoré. Ella se quedaría conmigo, dentro de mí, más que ninguna ora. Siempre.

Esa última escena me desconcertaba, al igual que las únicas palabras que pronunció antes de morir. Se que nunca había tenido un amante. Sus recuerdos, los repetía una y otra vez, buscando la explicación.

Seguí caminando y al final cuando me iba a dar por vencido llega la respuesta. Sus palabras, sus imágenes, todo cobro sentido. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Creía que ya era imposible, siempre me mantenía impasible pero ella me conmovió, me cautivo.

Toda su vida en un instante, en una sola gota, toda mi eterna vida no me daba más de lo que me dio ella en esos momentos que pasamos juntos. Todo se quedaría conmigo, los recuerdos, la vida, el instante, la gota, la escena, las palabras y sus ojos.


End file.
